Tell Me Your Name
by TikkyChan
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Lysander eines Abends an einer Hauptstraße entlang läuft und dort plötzlich ein Mysteriöses Mädchen auftaucht?


_You're standing there_

_In the pouring rain_

_And I see you cry…_

_Tell me your name_

‚Wer bist du?', stelle ich ihr im Geiste meine Frage.

Die Frage, die mir schon im ersten Moment in den Sinn kam, als sie plötzlich dort stand.

Im ersten Moment, in dem ich sie gesehen habe.

Diese unbekannte Person.

Ich stehe auf der Hauptstraße, auf dem Weg nachhause.

Wer ist diese Person?

Sie weint.

Es regnet, aber ich kann es dennoch an ihren Augen erkennen.

Ein Mädchen, wie eine Puppe.

Es ist, als könne selbst der Regen, ihrer kalten Schönheit nichts anhaben.

„Wer bist du?", frage ich sie. „Willst du mir deinen Namen verraten?"

Ich erwarte keine Antwort.

Ich wusste, sie würde nichts sagen.

_I don't know why_

_But I like your pain_

_If you don't mind…_

_Tell me your name_

Sie wirkt, als hätte sie unendliche Trauer und Schmerz erlebt.

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, ist so wunderschön, wie er herzzerreißend ist.

Sie kam, wie aus dem Nichts. Stand ganz plötzlich vor mir.

Ich kann meinen Blick nicht abwenden.

Von ihrer kalten Fassade, die ein zerbrechliches Inneres, zu verbergen versucht.

„Würdest du mir deinen Namen verraten?"

Aber sie antwortet nicht.

Bleibt weiter stumm.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihren Namen wissen will.

Neugierde ist eigentlich nicht meine Art.

Ich _hasse_ Neugierde.

_You're staring down_

_The empty Main*_

_I don't know why…_

_But tell me your name_

Sie starrt wie hypnotisiert auf die Hauptstraße vor sich.

Es ist Abend. Niemand ist hier.

Zumindest nicht hier, auf diesem Teil der Straße.

Sie steht nur da. Weint.

Und tut sonst nichts.

Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde mir das hier bekannt vorkommen.

Habe ich sie vielleicht schon einmal gesehen? Nein, das wüsste ich.

Aber warum ist sie hier? Warum sieht sie auf die Straße?

Mit diesem steinernen Blick.

Den tränen in den Augen, die die einzigen Anzeichen ihrer wahren Gefühle sind, die sich auf ihren Zügen widerspiegeln.

Und der Himmel weint mit ihr mit.

Und warum, interessiert es mich überhaupt?

Ich weiß nur eines: Sie zieht mich in ihren Bann.

„Willst du mir nicht deinen Namen verraten?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Und jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum mir all dies, so bekannt vorkommt.

Die Geschichte von Castiel.

Die Geschichte, über den Geist der Mainstreet.

I can't just walk by

Might be insane

While you're shaking there…

Please, tell me your name

Aber das kann nicht sein. So etwas wie Geister, gibt es nicht.

Aber…was, wenn doch? Wenn sie doch ein Geist wäre?

Es würde keinen Unterschied machen.

Ich sehe sie weiter an und erkenne langsam, dass sie zittert.

Ich kann nicht einfach weiter gehen.

Ich kann nicht weg.

Kann mich nicht einmal bewegen.

Ist sie wirklich ein Geist? Das ist doch verrückt.

Und noch verrückter ist, dass ich, der Neugierde eigentlich nicht ausstehen kann, alles über sie wissen möchte.

„Sag…wie heißt du?", frage ich ein letztes Mal.

Auf einmal dreht sie sich um. Sieht mich mit ihren kalten Augen an.

„Alice…", höre ich eine leise Stimme, wie das Flüstern des Windes.

„Alice…ist das dein Name?", rufe ich noch einmal, doch plötzlich ist sie weg, so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht ist.

Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren.

Plötzlich spüre ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und fahre herum.

„Castiel.", stelle ich fest, als ich das Gesicht des Rothaarigen hinter mir erkenne.

„Ja, wer sonst? Hast du etwa den ‚Geist der Mainstreet' erwartet, oder was?", meint er scherzhaft und zieht eine Grimasse.

Wenn er wüsste.

„Mit wem hast du eben eigentlich geredet?", fragt er noch.

Aber ich sehe ihn nur, ebenfalls fragend, an.

„Na, du hast doch eben ‚Ist das dein Name', die Straße runter gerufen. Wer war denn gemeint? Dein Gesichtsausdruck vorher war auch komisch, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.", kommt jetzt von ihm, während er mich skeptisch mustert. „Geht es dir gut?"

Ich sehe ihn einen Moment an. Dann fange ich an zu lachen.

Was ihn noch mehr aus dem Konzept bringt, da ich eigentlich nie so offen lache.

Ich lächle ihn noch einmal sanft an und meine nur „Ich habe wohl wirklich einen Geist gesehen. Ich sollte einen Song darüber schreiben…" und gehe weiter, während er mir verwirrt hinterher sieht.

_Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber ein Gedicht schreiben..._


End file.
